


Getting to Know You

by Lavenderhydrangea



Series: Fallout 3/Viola Shaw [4]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderhydrangea/pseuds/Lavenderhydrangea
Summary: “Nu-uh. Ain’t no way I’m staying in a room with him.” Butch said, letting Viola have the hammer.“I never pegged you as prejudice, Butch.” She plucked the proffered tool from his hand.





	Getting to Know You

“Nu-uh. Ain’t no way I’m staying in a room with him.” Butch said, letting Viola have the hammer.

 

“I never pegged you as prejudice, Butch.” She plucked the proffered tool from his hand.

 

“Nah, that ain’t me. I mean the Butch-man don’t like a lot of things but that ain’t me.”

 

“Apparently handing me more nails ain’t you either.”

 

"Wise guy.”

 

The familiar rustic metal touched her palms.

 

“So what’s your problem then?”

 

“His face--”

 

“--I thought you said you weren’t prejudiced?”

 

“Let me finish, Nosebleed.” There was a beat of silence after that she could’ve filled with more teasing but she chose not to. “So we sleep in the dark, right?”

 

Her focus had been split between hammering the blanket over the window and having yet another outrageous conversation with Butch.

 

“Right.” She intoned.

 

“So imagine me tossing and turning at night, suddenly waking up from a terror and boom—his face! I might accidentallly sock him.”

 

“That look secure enough to you?” She asked about her current project.

 

“Yeah but maybe add another one? He handed her another blanket without her having to gesture for it. “I’m not trying to freeze to death.” 

 

"But yeah,” Pleased, He hoped back onto his original path of thought. “Boom his face.”

 

“Well, let’s ignore the fact that you think you’re capable of laying a hand on him. I thought you were only afraid of radroaches?”

 

“Who said anything about being afraid?”

 

“The thought of being in the dark with--Can you hold the other end of the blanket for me?-- and his face as you like saying. It’s so bad that you think you might punch him.”

 

“I ain’t scared.”

 

Viola gave him a steady look. He suddenly found his shoes a lot more interesting.

 

“Can you at least convince him to put a bag over his head or something?”

 

“If that’s the case I would have to put tape over your mouth to be fair.”

 

“Yeah and maybe we can band together plug your ears shut. Then we can be the three monkeys.

 

“What are you two idiots talking about?” A familiar, grizzly voice asked.

 

“Oh, you know. Old proverbs. You got what I asked for?”

 

He nodded and pulled a Chinese Pistol from his backpack.

 

“Good. it’s yours.”

 

Scowling at the weapon he said, “Is this some kind of joke?”

 

“More like a initiation gift but you got the spirit. Actually while this is all still fresh...”

 

“Are you going to ask me to purchase a slingshot next?”

 

“Help us insulate. It may not snow out here but it’s not exactly heated like the Vault either. You and Butch try working on the windows downstairs.”

 

Butch whispered through his teeth. “I’ll whack you and feed you to your dog.”

 

“Not on my watch, Punk”

 

“And he’s a teacher’s pet. I’m in for a grand old time aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Got any tips on how I can improve my writing? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
